White Book version 2.0 was drawn up to create a first-class medium for producers of interactive multimedia titles for entertainment, CBT, or POI station purposes. It provides the possibility of including up to 2000 play items, consisting of MPEG video, MPEG stills with or without audio, and CD-Digital Audio, and allows the interactively controlled playback of these items by the consumer. Video CD conforms to the Bridge Disc concept. The first track is a data track containing an ISO 9660 file structure and special information for CD-I, VCD, and DVD players. The next tracks are MPEG-Audio-Video-Tracks each containing sequences with MPEG video and audio data. Behind the MPEG-Audio-Video-Tracks Red-Book-Tracks can follow. The maximum track number of a video CD is 99 including the Video CD data track (track 1). If the last tracks of the discs are Red-Book-Tracks, the Lead-out area may as well be encoded as an audio track. The area of an compact disc where the MPEG video data content contained on track 1 of an disc TOC end, and the track(s) for red book audio began, cause a E32 type digital zero error and cause consumer compact disc players to produce a loud pop when played through. When fast forward or rewind function is active over this area of the disc, louder digital distortion occurs. Another problem with the current white book 2.0 standard is when the addition of red book cd-da tracks are added to the disc makeup, a true red book lead out point which silence the end of digital binary signal flow is replaced by a audible lead out point. This allows user to hear yet another loud E32 type pop at the end of disc. While not audible in most dedicated MPEG reading hardware devices, the lack of proper red book lead out point hinder the use of disc in CD player carousels and auto repeating CD players. The current format of the white book 2.0 standard from Sony/Philips lack the standard for video CD+CD-DA tracks for the consumer market without error when playback in an traditional CD player permit This extended format of the white book 2.0 spec may not be efficient enough for proper disc replication. For an undisturbed CD listening experience, a user currently need to listen through or skip past at least 2 of the first tracks on a CD TOC before CD-DA tracks began. With this invention, inventor has found the way to correct both error problems on disc, and formatting of the white book 2.0 spec for undisturbed traditional CD-DA track listening of video CD CD-DA content in a traditional CD player.